leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Galio/rozwój
}}Kamienny kolos Galio strzeże lśniącego miasta, zwanego . Zbudowany w celu obrony przed wrogimi magami, często stoi bez ruchu przez wiele dekad, dopóki obecność potężnej magii go nie ożywi. Gdy to nastąpi, Galio wykorzystuje ten czas jak najlepiej, rozkoszując się walką i ciesząc, że może bronić swoich krajan. Jednakże jego sukcesy nie niosą radości, ponieważ magia, którą zwalcza, jest powodem jego ożywienia i po każdym zwycięstwie ponownie zapada w sen. Galio powstał w następstwie Wojen Runicznych, gdy uciekinierzy z różnych krain umykali przed niszczycielską siłą magii. Niektórzy powiadają, że w zachodniej części Valoranu grupa takich uchodźców była ścigana przez mrocznych magów. Wyczerpani po wielu dniach bez odpoczynku, ukryli się w starożytnym, skamieniałym lesie. Ścigający ich magowie odkryli, że magia nie działa w tym dziwnym lesie. Wyglądało na to, że skamieniałe drzewa tłumiły magię i wszystkie rzucone czary zostawały natychmiast rozproszone. Czując znowu siłę, uchodźcy sięgnęli po miecze i przepędzili magów z tej krainy. Niektórzy uznali, że to schronienie przed magią było darem od bogów, inni mówili, że to nagroda za ciężki los, ale wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że powinien być to ich nowy dom. Mijały lata, a osadnicy stworzyli wiele przedmiotów ochronnych z zaczarowanego drewna. W końcu odkryli, że po wymieszaniu go z popiołem oraz wapnem tworzą petrucyt — materiał niezwykle odporny na działanie magii. Stał się podstawą ich nowej cywilizacji, tworząc mury królestwa Demacii. Przez wiele lat te petrucytowe bariery były wszystkim, czego Demacianie potrzebowali do ochrony przed magią na terenie kraju. W rzadkich wypadkach, gdy musieli wziąć udział w konflikcie poza granicami, ich wojsko okazywało się niezwykle skuteczne. Jednakże gdy przeciwnicy korzystali z magii, armia Demacii nie miała jak na nią odpowiedzieć. Starszyzna królestwa postanowiła, że w jakiś sposób należy wykorzystać chroniące przed magią właściwości murów w boju. Nakazali rzeźbiarzowi Durandowi stworzenie petrucytowej tarczy dla wojska i po dwóch latach artysta ujawnił swoje dzieło. Chociaż nie było to to, czego oczekiwali, wielki skrzydlaty posąg o imieniu Galio miał być kluczowy dla bezpieczeństwa kraju, a także służyć za symbol potęgi Demacii w całej . Za każdym razem, gdy armia ruszała do walki z zagrożeniem magicznym, zabierała ze sobą Galio. Za pomocą systemu bloków, stalowych sań i niezliczonych wołów przeciągali olbrzymią statuę na pole walki. Taka ilość petrucytu z łatwością niwelowała praktycznie wszystkie ataki magiczne, dzięki czemu ludzie, którzy niegdyś uciekali przed magią, mogli zmierzyć się z nią w otwartej walce. Wielu najeźdźców paraliżował widok posągu, który górował nad drzewami — „pożerający magię” tytan był inspiracją dla żołnierzy królestwa i koszmarem dla jego wrogów. Jednakże nikt nie brał pod uwagę, do czego mogło doprowadzić wystawienie posągu na działanie takiej ilości energii magicznej... Dziwny efekt magii miał zmienić bieg historii. Demacia była związana wyczerpującą wojną z siłami w Górach Zielonego Korzenia w północnym Valoranie. Demacianie nie wiedzieli, że Noxus zebrał elitarną grupę magów wojny znanych jako Ezoteryczna Pięść. Gdy siły naziemne napadły na Demacian w dolinie, Ezoteryczna Pięść bombardowała żołnierzy pociskami czystej, mistycznej mocy. Ku przerażeniu Demacian, pociski przebiły się przez antymagiczne pole Galio. Przez trzynaście dni demaciańska armia była pod ostrzałem przeciwników, a ci, którzy przeżyli, byli kompletnie zdemoralizowani. Gdy zdawało się, że nie ma już nadziei, usłyszeli dobrze znany im dźwięk magicznych eksplozji, które dziesiątkowały ich oddziały. Jednakże po nim nastąpiło coś nowego. Wolny, ogłuszający wstrząs poruszył całą dolinę, jakby dwie góry ścierały się ze sobą w walce. Gdy urósł nad nimi olbrzymi cień, przerażeni Demacianie skulili się, szykując się na śmierć. — Zaczynamy walkę? — z góry rozległ się niski głos. Ku zaskoczeniu Demacian, głos dobiegał z wnętrza górującego nad nimi kolosa. Galio samodzielnie poruszał się i mówił. W jakiś sposób zgromadzenie energii magicznej ożywiło go. Zdumieni ludzie wpatrywali się w tytana, próbując pojąć, co właśnie widzą. Zanim im się to udało, kolejny ognisty pocisk zmierzał w stronę demaciańskiego obozu, wymierzony idealnie, aby wykończyć pozostałych przy życiu żołnierzy. Galio rzucił się do przodu, zasłaniając żołnierzy i przyjmując atak na swoje olbrzymie, kamienne ciało. Galio zwrócił się w stronę kierunku, z którego nadleciał pocisk i zauważył pięciu ludzi na zboczu pobliskiej góry. — Wrodzy magowie! Zetrzyjmy się w boju! — krzyknął kolos. Gdy zaczął wspinać się po zboczu góry, Noxianie skupili całą swoją moc w promieniu energii, który rozpuściłby każdy kamień w Valoranie. Jednakże gdy promień znikł, magowie zauważyli, że tytan stał w miejscu, z zamkniętymi oczami, świecący jasno, jakby poił się magią. Następnie, z prawie że młodzieńczym entuzjazmem, Galio kontynuował wspinaczkę i wgniótł Ezoteryczną Pięść w skalistą ziemię. Gdy pozostałe noxiańskie wojska uciekły, Demacianie ryknęli z radości. Pragnęli podziękować petrucytowemu strażnikowi, który ich ocalił, ale równie szybko jak ożył, gigantyczny obrońca przestał się ruszać, powracając do pozycji, którą zawsze przyjmował, stojąc na postumencie. Po powrocie do domu historia o żyjącym kolosie była przekazywana przez tych, którzy przeżyli Bitwę w Górach Zielonego Korzenia. Jednakże zawsze traktowano ją niczym opowieści jakiegoś szaleńca. W końcu ci, którzy byli świadkami ożywienia Galio, przestali o tym mówić z obawy, że inni zaczną traktować ich jak wariatów. Historia stała się legendą — alegorią powstałą w starożytnych czasach, która miała pomóc ludziom w trudnych chwilach. Nikt w całym królestwie nie uwierzyłby, że kolos dostrzega wszystko, co dzieje się dookoła niego. Nawet, gdy był nieruchomy, cały czas zachowywał świadomość, ponownie pragnąc doświadczyć uczucia towarzyszącego walce. Uderzanie przeciwników gigantycznymi kamiennymi pięściami było ekscytujące, ale bycie uwięzionym w kamiennym ciele — tragiczne. Zmuszony do obserwacji w milczeniu, Galio przyglądał się, jak ludzie przechadzają się pod nim, składając mu coroczne daniny, jakby był to jakiś odległy sen. Mimo że nie znał ich osobiście, zaczął czuć więź, jakby znał ich jako ludzi. Zastanawiało go, że znikają oni pojedynczo wraz z upływem czasu, zastępowani nowymi, którzy prowadzili własne życie. Zastanawiał się, gdzie się udawali, gdy znikali. Być może odsyłano ich do naprawy, tak jak jego, gdy wrócił z walki? Po jednej z wielu bitew przeciwko barbarzyńcom z , Galio zobaczył długie kolumny niosących przykryte nosze ludzi, którzy powracali do miasta. Gdy procesja go mijała, jedno z przykryć zsunęło się na ziemię, odsłaniając nieruchomą, bladą twarz młodego żołnierza. Był to chłopak, którego Galio widział wcześniej, i kolos nie mógł pojąć, jak ktoś tak dzielny postanowił wrócić do miasta, niesiony pod przykryciem na noszach. Galio zaczął rozumieć sytuację — w przeciwieństwie do niego, ludzi nie można było pomalować od nowa lub naprawić z łatwością. Ludzie byli delikatnymi istotami i dopiero teraz wiedział, jak bardzo potrzebowali jego ochrony. Walka była jego pasją, ale ochrona ludzi stała się jego celem. Od tego momentu Galio brał udział w walkach tylko kilka razy, czasami pozostając nieruchomo przez całe wieki. Magia występuje w świecie rzadziej niż kiedyś, więc pozostaje nieruchomy, obserwując świat niczym przez sen. Olbrzymi posąg marzy o tym, aby trafić na magię wystarczająco potężną, aby nigdy więcej nie musiał zapadać w sen. Dopiero wtedy będzie mógł prawdziwie wypełnić cel swojego istnienia, czyli nieustanna ochrona i walka w imieniu całej Demacii. Stara }}Długo przed wprowadzeniem zasad w League magowie eksperymentowali z tworzeniem sztucznej inteligencji. Teraz jest to zabronione, lecz kiedyś tworzenie golemów nie było rzadkością wśród doświadczonych rzemieślników. Jednym z takich wizjonerów był Durand, twórca artefaktów z . Pod względem tworzenia wrażliwych istot nikt nie mógł się równać z Durandem – jego dzieła niezłomnie strzegły przygranicznych miast należących do jego ukochanego miasta-państwa, zapewniając im ochronę przed sąsiadami z . Do obrony własnej Durand zachował jednak swoje największe dzieło: Galio. Ten potężny twór stworzony został na podobieństwo gargulca i gwarantował Durandowi bezpieczeństwo podczas podróży, pozwalając mu na wykonywanie pracy bez strachu przed odwetem wrogów jego ojczyzny. Trwało to do czasu, gdy Wysoka Rada Noxus zaczęła mieć dosyć użerania się z jego istotami. Gdy Durand wraz z towarzyszem przekroczył Howling Marsh, został napadnięty przez bandę zabójców z Noxus. Bezsilny Galio patrzył przerażony, jak mordercy bezlitośnie zabijają jego stwórcę, po czym znikają w oparach mgły. Pozbawiony sensu życia Galio pogrążył się w rozpaczy. Przez długie i samotne lata czuwał nad szczątkami pana, którego nie zdołał obronić... niczym żywy pomnik własnej sromotnej porażki. Trwał tak niewzruszenie, gdy oto pewnego dnia w cieniu potężnego posągu zatrzymała się na popas przygnębiona, lecz dzielna , która niosła potężną koronę Demacii. Niewidoczny dla oka niespodziewanego gościa Galio przyglądał się przygnębionej postaci. Wyglądała, jakby ona także na swoich barkach dźwigała ogromne brzemię. Odeszła tak cicho i spokojnie, jak przyszła, i udała się w stronę Demacii. Spotkanie to poruszyło Galio. Mając w pamięci ideę, za którą jego stwórca zapłacił własnym życiem, Galio obudził się ze swoich milczących katuszy i podążył śladem odważnej postaci. Znalazł nowy powód do życia: walczyć w imię Demacii. Najstarsza Długo przed wprowadzeniem zasad w League magowie eksperymentowali z tworzeniem sztucznej inteligencji. Teraz jest to zabronione, lecz kiedyś tworzenie golemów nie było rzadkością wśród doświadczonych rzemieślników. Jednym z takich wizjonerów był Durand, twórca artefaktów z , bezkonkurencyjny w tworzeniu czujących istot. Konstrukcje Durana były wytrzymałymi strażnikami bram jego ukochanego miasta i zapewniały ochronę przed sąsiadami z . Do obrony własnej Durand zachował jednak swoje opus magnum: Galio. Jego potężne dzieło – stworzone na podobieństwo gargulca – gwarantowało mu bezpieczeństwo podczas podróży, pozwalając mu na wykonywanie pracy bez obaw o najazd ze strony wrogów jego ojczyzny. Trwało to do czasu, gdy Wysoka Rada zaczęła mieć dosyć użerania się z jego istotami. Gdy w towarzystwie swojego golema Durand przekroczył Howling Marsh, został napadnięty przez bandę zabójców z Noxian. Bezsilny Galio patrzył przerażony jak mordercy bezlitośnie zabijają jego stwórcę, po czym znikają w tumanach mgły. Pozbawiony sensu życia Galio, pogrążył się w rozpaczy. Przez długie i samotne lata stał w bezruchu nad szczątkami pana, którego nie zdołał obronić... żywy pomnik jego sromotnej porażki. Aż pewnego, bliżej nieokreślonego dnia, przygnębiona, lecz dzielna z Yordlów, niosąca potężną koronę Demacian, zatrzymała się, by w cieniu posągu szukać odpoczynku. Niewidoczny dla oka niespodziewanego gościa, Galio przyglądał się przygnębionej postaci. Wyglądała, jakby na swoich barkach również dźwigała ogromne brzemię. Odeszła tak cicho i spokojnie, jak przyszła i udała się w stronę Demacii. Spotkanie to wywarło wielkie wrażenie na Galio. Mając w pamięci rację, której jego stwórca bronił, płacąc za to własnym życiem, Galio obudził się ze swojego milczącego piekła zdopingowany zachowaniem odważnej postaci. Znalazł nowy powód do życia: przystąpić do League of Legends i walczyć w imię Demacii. }} Rozwój Zwiastun przeróbki [[Plik:Galio Update Promo.png|center|500px|thumb| Godzina Konieczności ]] Aktualizacja bohatera [[Plik:Galio.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg|center|500px|thumb| Nie budzę się, dopóki nie trzeba czegoś rozwalić. A teraz nie śpię. ]] Kolos w ciszy pełni wartę ponad murami . Starsi opowiadają o przedwiecznych czasach, gdy potężna istota podrywała się i stawała w obronie znajdujących się w niebezpieczeństwie ludzi. Wielu poddaje te legendy w wątpliwość. Kolos jednak czeka, niczym uwięziona błyskawica. I gdy będzie najbardziej potrzebny, na powrót rozprostuje swe ogromne kończyny.Aktualizacja bohatera: Galio, Kolos Umiejętności *'' : Następny podstawowy atak Galio zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne na wybranym obszarze i skaluje się z dodatkowymi obrażeniami od ataku oraz odpornością na magię. Czas odnowienia Uderzenia Kolosa zmniejsza się za każdym razem, gdy zaklęcia Galio trafiają unikalnego bohatera (raz na zaklęcie).'' *'' : Galio wystrzeliwuje dwa porywy wiatru, które zadają obrażenia magiczne. W miejscu ich połączenia powstaje wir zadający dodatkowe obrażenia, w tym dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od maksymalnego zdrowie celu.'' *'' :'' **''(Biernie): Jeśli Galio przez pewien czas nie otrzyma obrażeń, zyska tarczę, która pochłania obrażenia magiczne.'' **''(Przytrzymanie): Przytrzymanie klawisza W powoduje, że Galio przyjmuje postawę obronną i otrzymuje zredukowane obrażenia, ale porusza się znacznie wolniej. To przygotowanie nie może zostać przerwane, nawet jeśli Galio zostanie trafiony efektem kontroli tłumu.'' **''(Zwolnienie): Po zwolnieniu W, Galio prowokuje pobliskich wrogich bohaterów. Zasięg i czas trwania prowokacji wydłużają się w zależności od tego, ile czasu pozostawał w postawie obronnej.'' *'' : Galio odskakuje do tyłu, aby przygotować potężny cios. Po krótkiej chwili szarżuje do przodu, zadając obrażenia magiczne i podrzucając wrogów. Szarża Galio kończy się w momencie kontaktu z bohaterem lub terenem.'' *'' : Galio wyznacza na miejsce swojego lądowania obecne położenie sojusznika, na kilka sekund dając mu redukcję obrażeń Tarczy Duranda. Potem wyskakuje wysoko w powietrze, lecąc do sojusznika obranego za cel przy aktywacji Bohaterskiego Wejścia. Przy lądowaniu podrzuca wszystkich pobliskich wrogów i zadaje im obrażenia magiczne. Podrzucenie trwa tym dłużej, im bliżej centrum lądowania znajdują się przeciwnicy.'' Gra jako Galio center|500px Galio to kamienny strażnik, który uwielbia gwałtowne wkraczanie do walk drużynowych. Jest wytrzymalszy niż większość posługujących się magią; rozbija czaszki na pierwszej linii, zyskując rozgłos cwaniackimi prowokacjami. Galio chce cię uderzyć i chce również, byś ty uderzył jego. Nie ma znaczenia, kto kogo bije — żywy posąg chce tylko rozprostować swoje skostniałe kończyny, najlepiej bijąc wrogów. Spojrzenie na bohatera MOCNE STRONY Na początku walki w alejach Galio może rozbijać grupy stworów za pomocą obszarowych obrażeń jego umiejętności biernej, Q oraz E. To da mu więcej czasu na wywieranie presji na prawie całej mapie za pomocą jego superumiejętności — Bohaterskiego Wejścia. Dobrzy gracze Galio będą pilnowali poziomu zdrowia sojuszników i szukali okazji, aby wzbić się w powietrze i bohatersko ich uratować. Wichry Wojny pozwalają Kolosowi zdmuchiwać wrogów z daleka, lecz reszta jego umiejętności nagradza bardziej intymne, fizyczne podejście do walki. Kiedy już znajdzie się w epicentrum wydarzeń, może grzmocić wszystkich jednocześnie za pomocą wzmocnionych podstawowych ataków i Ciosu Sprawiedliwości. A gdy dołączą do niego jego kumple, może przytrzymać wrogów w miejscu za pomocą ogromnej prowokacji Tarczy Duranda (daliśmy Galio jego jako W, xD). center|500px SŁABE STRONY Galio jest świetny w rozpoczynaniu epickich walk, ale z odwrotem nie jest już tak różowo. Opóźniony wypad Ciosu Sprawiedliwości można łatwo zablokować lub uniknąć, a Bohaterskie Wejście może zostać przerwane przez wrogie ogłuszenia lub unieruchomienia. Gdy Kolos wpada na imprezę, to zwykle zostaje na niej aż do samiutkiego końca. Galio będzie miał również problemy z bohaterami, którzy są w stanie dorównać mu w czyszczeniu fal stworów i wędrowaniu po mapie — takimi jak . I choć pełna werwy rzeźba nie musi już tak bardzo polegać na przedmiotach z odpornością na magię, to nadal będzie miała trudniej z drużynami mocno skupiającymi się na obrażeniach od ataku. pozostaje jednym z bazowych przedmiotów dla Galio, a nie jest specjalnie przydatne przeciwko z paroma zabójstwami. Spojrzenie na bohatera Może i Galio jest gargulcem, ale jego zachowanie nigdy na to nie wskazywało.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Galio, Kolos Prawdziwe gargulce mają w architekturze konkretny cel i bynajmniej nie chodzi o to, żeby stare budynki wyglądały przerażająco. W rzeczywistości są wylotami rynien dachowych. Rynną przechodzącą przez grzbiet gargulca płynie deszczówka, którą następnie wypluwa on z dala od ścian budynku, żeby nie niszczyła zaprawy. W zasadzie za pomocą gargulców architekci nadają bajerancki wygląd rynnom. Nasz stary kumpel Galio w żadnym wypadku nie jest rynną, ale żywym posągiem, który zasadza korzystającym z magii przeciwnikom takie kontry, że im płaszcze o(d)padają. I gdy zabraliśmy się do przeróbek Rozpaczy Strażnika, uznaliśmy, że nie chcemy tego zmieniać. Za to chcieliśmy, by stał się ważniejszym graczem w historii . Musieliśmy go powiększyć. I to bardzo. Od wylotu rynny do kolosa Dawno temu demaciańscy odkrywcy natrafili na coś, co miało odmienić ich cywilizację: '''petrucyt'. Ruda petrucytu to coś w rodzaju skamieniałego drewna o właściwościach antymagicznych. Dla mieszkańców Demacii, którzy wystrzegają się magii i żyją w strachu przed inwazją wojsk posługujących się magią, petrucyt był darem bogów. W środku petrucytowego lasu na wzgórzu powstało miasto, którego mury wzniesiono z tej cennej substancji.'' Mury sprawdzały się świetnie podczas obrony Demacii przed wrogimi magami, ale żołnierze wychodzący poza miasto byli bezbronni. Mądry demaciański taktyk zlecił więc konstrukcję „przenośnego petrucytowego muru”, który można by zabierać w bój. Do wykonania tego zadania zatrudniono rzeźbiarza '''Duranda', który zbudował z petrucytu ogromną postać. Posąg stanowił zarówno praktyczny totem ochronny, jak i coś w rodzaju sztandaru, wokół którego mogli skupiać się demaciańscy żołnierze.'' Z upływem lat petrucytowa postać wchłonęła niezliczoną ilość magicznych ataków. Każde użycie magii wiąże się z konsekwencjami, a w tym wypadku były one niewyobrażalnie daleko idące. Pewnego dnia, gdy demaciańskie wojska ścierały się w boju z potężną magiczną bestią, petrucytowa postać ożyła. Ale było to dawno, dawno temu. W tej chwili nie żyje już nikt, kto by pamiętał ostatnie przebudzenie wielkiego kolosa, dlatego też niektórzy powątpiewają w prawdziwość opowieści o ożywionym Galio. Popijając organiczne demaciańskie herbatki i podkręcając ironicznie wąsa, młodzi sceptycy naśmiewają się ze starych historii, które są dla nich jedynie bajeczkami opowiadanymi przez zramolałych głupców. Jednak dla wszystkich mieszkańców Demacii Galio stanowi ważny symbol ich cywilizacji. Jest ogromnym posągiem reprezentującym wieczną wolność, wieczną ochronę i wieczną wojnę. Petrycytowa istota wkracza na Summoner's Rift Obrońca musi nie tylko mieć imponujące rozmiary. Musi też czuć się wielki. Projektant bohaterów '''Sol „Solcrushed” Kim' chciał, żeby grający postacią Galio czuli się jak potwory boskich rozmiarów, posługując się czarami petrucytowego człowieka. — Dlatego we wszystkim, co robi, tkwi poczucie przesady, ciężaru i ogromu — objaśnia Solcrushed. — Każdy ruch wykonuje nieśpiesznie, jak ogromny, zwalisty posąg.'' Solcrushed szybko jednak przekonał się, że nie zawsze „ciężka, nieśpieszna” rozgrywka oznacza dobrą zabawę. W pierwszych wersjach umiejętność E Galio (Cios Sprawiedliwości) wymagała długiego ładowania przed doskokiem. — Efekt nie był najlepszy — mówi Solcrushed. — Dlatego wpadłem na pomysł dodania podskoku/wybicia się przed doskokiem. Opóźnienie wciąż jest, ale wygląda to lepiej, bo postać się porusza. W chwili naciśnięcia klawisza coś się dzieje. Oczywiście, Galio nie jest tylko wielkim skamieniałym człowiekiem, który lubi używać pięści. Jest legendarnym obrońcą całego ludu, dlatego musiał odpowiednio wyglądać. Grafik koncepcyjna '''Gem „Lonewingy” Lim' stawia sprawę następująco: „Gdyby w Demacii postawiono Statuę Wolności, jak by wyglądała?”.'' Wolność i ciosy sprawiedliwości dla wszystkich Podczas prac nad wyglądem Galio musieliśmy przede wszystkim wziąć pod uwagę jego cel w nowej narracji: obronę demaciańskich żołnierzy podczas walki. Jeszcze przed ożyciem Galio wywiązywał się z tego zadania wyśmienicie. — Kiedy demaciańscy żołnierze ruszali do boju, chroniły ich właściwości antymagiczne posągu — mówi Lonewingy. Dzięki tej aurze mało kto mógł zrzucić rycerzy z ich wierzchowców, legendarnych hebanowych wiwern. W związku z tym rzeźbiarz Durand nadał Galio wygląd chimerycznego połączenia rycerza i wiwerny, odzwierciedlający jedność wojownika z Demacii i jego zwierzęcia. Wielkie skrzydła kolosa są również symbolem jego defensywnego przeznaczenia i tworzą tarczę, kiedy przyjmuje on postawę obronną. Galio nosi na sobie ulubione kolory Demacii: biel i złoto. W każdej części jego projektu zawarte jest coś w rodzaju przesadnego poczucia patriotyzmu. Galio jest śmiały i zuchwały. Do obrony Demacii podchodzi poważnie, ale ma też weselszą stronę. — Na widok wielkiego, majestatycznego posągu ludzie zakładają, że będzie się on też zachowywał majestatycznie — mówi scenarzysta '''John „JohnODyin” O’Bryan'. — Uznaliśmy, że byłoby ciekawiej, gdyby trochę przeczył tym oczekiwaniom.'' Młodzieńczy wigor Galio zawdzięcza po części swojemu wyjątkowemu spojrzeniu na świat. Chociaż jest bardzo stary, za każdym razem „budzi się” tylko na kilka minut, co bardzo ogranicza jego doświadczenie życiowe. — W zasadzie jest bardzo podekscytowany, że może się ruszyć — mówi JohnODyin. — Praca nad Galio była ciekawą odmianą, bo nie ma on żadnych bardziej złożonych odczuć względem walki. Po prostu się cieszy, że żyje i może robić rozpierduchę. center|500px Galio robi teraz rozpierduchę na PBE. Obrazy Galio OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy obraz Galio Galio OriginalSkin old2.jpg|Drugi podstawowy obraz Galio Galio OriginalSkin old3.jpg|Trzeci podstawowy obraz Galio Galio HextechSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Hextechowego Galio Galio Projekt Postaci.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Galio 1 (w wykonaniu Augie Pagana) Galio Concept.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Galio 2 (w wykonaniu Eduardo Gonzalez) Galio Gatekeeper concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Galio Strażnika Bramy (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Galio Debonair concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Wytwornego Galio (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Sesja Wygasła.png|Wiadomość o przerwaniu połączenia ze Sklepem Riot Stare umiejętności na moc umiejętności. | Poziomy = }} . Kiedy odporność na magię Galio wynosi 0, traci on premię do mocy umiejętności. * Runiczna Skóra powoduje wzrost mocy umiejętności Galio w czasie trwania efektu, gdy jego odporność na magię jest zwiększana przez, np. . | Film = }} many | Opis = : Galio strzela promieniem z oczu, zadając obrażenia magiczne i spowalniając wrogów na 2.5 sekundy. 940 470 1300 | Poziomy = % }} : Galio osłania sojuszniczego bohatera lub siebie na 4 sekundy, zwiększając pancerz i odporność na magię celu. Za każdym razem kiedy cel otrzymuje obrażenia, Galio zostaje uleczony. Uleczenie jest słabsze od poprzedniego o 20% za każde trafienie w cel Bastionu. 800 | Poziomy = }} mocy umiejętności dzięki . | Film = }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = : Galio wywołuje skrzydłami magiczny wiatr, który zadaje obrażenia magiczne wszystkim wrogom na drodze. Wiatr utrzymuje się on przez 5 sekund, zwiększając prędkość poruszania się sojuszniczych jednostek w polu rażenia. 1180 | Poziomy = % }} sek. | Koszt = 100 many | Opis = : Galio przybiera postać posągu na 2 sekundy, prowokując pobliskich wrogów i gromadząc energię z zadawanych przez nich ciosów oraz redukując obrażenia o 50%. Po 2 sekundach Galio zadaje magiczne obrażenia wrogom w polu rażenia plus dodatkowe 10% za każde otrzymane trafienie w trakcie rzucania czaru do maksymalnego bonusu 80% obrażeń. W trakcie Pomnika Durana można używać oraz . 1200 | Poziomy = }} w trakcie , w trakcie lub z efektem przerywają natychmiastowo umiejętność. :* , ale w takim przypadku Galio musi mieć nałożone ładunki.|Ładunki muszą być nałożone przed lub w trakcie umiejętności przez Brauma lub jego sojuszników.}} * Prowokacja działa tylko raz na daną jednostkę, a cel który raz oczyścił się z umiejętności nie może być ponownie sprowokowany. * Prowokacja nie może być skrócona przez nieustępliwość. | Film = }} Wskazówki * Użycie na sojuszniku jest dobrą metodą na odzyskanie zdrowia. * jest przydatny zarówno podczas ataku, jak i ucieczki. * Możesz znacznie zwiększyć obrażenia , używając go w pobliżu dużej grupy przeciwników. en:Galio/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów